


Outlaws & Country Dogs

by LoverofAnime11



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dogs, Arthur Morgan Deserves Happiness, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, High Honor Arthur Morgan, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), Multi, Multiple Universes Colliding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofAnime11/pseuds/LoverofAnime11
Summary: After you and your country friends end up in a snowstorm atop the mountain, you all decide to work together to find shelter. However, it’s only a few days until your temporary settlement is taken over by a gang of outlaws. Thankfully, after seeing your sorry states, they allow you to stay in the area and even feed you guys whatever leftovers they have. Oh, by the way, did I mention you and your friends were now dogs?
Relationships: Abigail Roberts Marston/John Marston, America (Hetalia)/Reader, Arthur Morgan/Reader, Austria (Hetalia)/Reader, Canada (Hetalia)/Reader, China (Hetalia)/Reader, Denmark (Hetalia)/Reader, England (Hetalia)/Reader, Finland/Sweden (Hetalia)/Reader, France (Hetalia)/Reader, Germany (Hetalia)/Reader, Iceland (Hetalia)/Reader, Japan (Hetalia)/Reader, Molly O'Shea/Dutch van der Linde, North Italy (Hetalia)/Reader, Norway (Hetalia)/Reader, Prussia (Hetalia)/Reader, Russia (Hetalia)/Reader, South Italy (Hetalia)/Reader, Spain (Hetalia)/Reader, Van der Linde Gang/Reader
Kudos: 25





	Outlaws & Country Dogs

\- - - - - - - -

“Come on! Not too far, guys!”, Alfred shouted over the wind, pushing through the snowstorm. His newly acquired fur thrashed about wildly, with him occasionally trembling. While his brother, Matthew, had no problem with the cold. Neither did Ivan or any of the Nordics. Everyone else had a tougher time as they weren’t used to such harsh conditions. Currently, the smaller dog breeds had to be carried by the larger ones due to the rapidly rising snow. Ivan, being bigger, stood near your side in a crude attempt to block you from the storm, while Yao even stayed on your other side, trying to keep you warm with his fluffy body.

”You said that ages ago, aru!”, the Chow Chow barked at the Golden Retriever Mix. “ _Да_.”, the Borzoi towering above you agreed. Alfred growled in frustration, opening his mouth to snap at the two. “There’s buildings in the distance!”, the Nova Scotia Duck Tolling Retriever beside him replied, cutting his brother off. The American huffed, turning around and leading your band of misfits towards shelter. As promised, you all came across what appeared to be an abandoned mining camp, though the only little piece of sanctuary you could actually enter was the old barn.

Once everyone was inside, you could all finally relax though everyone stuck together to share warmth. Alfred looked around in awe. “Now that I think about it, this place looks eerily familiar.”, he said. Arthur snorted from his place beside Matthew. “Figures you’d say something like that.”, the Border Terrier stated, resting his head on his paws. Alfred looked at him, tilting his head. “What do you mean?”, he asked in genuine curiosity. The Englishman opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by Francis. “What zhe Black Sheep of Europe means iz you’ve probably been ‘ere before and only now realize that.”, the French Spaniel said, yawning afterwards.

”Everyone be quiet. Ve’ve been zhrough a lot today. It’s best ve get some rest.”, Ludwig suddenly spoke up, sounding just about as tired as he looked. On either side of him were Feliciano, a Volpino Italiano, and Kiku, a Shiba Inu. With that statement, the German Shepherd laid his head down and closed his eyes, sighing through his nose. “Vest is right.”, Gilbert whispered, resting on his side. Near the albino German Shepherd Wolf mix laid Antonio, a Galician Shepherd, curled around Lovino, another Volpino Italiano. Tino, a Finnish Lapphund, pressed into the Swedish Elkhound known as Berwald, while Emil, now an Icelandic Sheepdog, begrudgingly laid near his brother, Lukas, a Norwegian Buhund. By himself was Matthias, who was a Danish Broholmer.

You had moved away from Ivan and Yao in favor of sleeping by Roderich, an Austrian Pinscher. The dark brown-almost purple dog had looked quite lonely, and was most likely missing Elizabeta. He didn’t push you away so you knew he needed the company, despite his pride being nearly impossible to get by. As you slipped into slumber, you could have sworn you felt him move closer to you with a murmur about you being idiotic sleeping by yourself in the cold.

\- - - -Two Days Later- - - -

It's been tough, but you all managed. Those unaffected by the cold went out and brought back food, mostly small animals. It was weird, eating uncooked meat with fur, yet it was better than nothing. You’d keep each other warm, the males taking turns providing you with heat. Today, you all stayed indoors as the weather was getting worse by the minute. You were currently sandwiched between Ludwig and Matthew, both of them preoccupied; Matthew with talking to Alfred and Ludwig with talking to Feliciano and Kiku. You, however, were napping when the other side of the barn opened. Immediately, everyone’s attention darted to the source, something that should be easily unnerving to whoever entered. He was obviously just as shocked.

A dark-skinned man with long hair holding the reins of a couple horses. Another man came in, looking confused. “Charles, why did you stop? We gotta get the horses-“, the man cut himself off at the sight of all nineteen of you. He sounded and looked of some sort of Spanish foreigner, whether Mexico or Spain, you wouldn’t know. “It seems this barn’s in use, Javier.”, Charles responded, but still pulled the horses in. Javier startled but went back outside and retrieved the rest of them. Once the horses were in the stalls, they shut the doors that led to the outside. The two men looked to your group, who were now tense and baring your teeth.

”What about them?”, Javier asked, eyeing you all warily. Charles looked completely calm. Suddenly it seems Alfred has a spark of recognition. “Dudes, it’s totally Javier Escuella and Charles Smith from Red Dead Redemption 2!” With that, he stood, tail wagging a mile a minute. Javier flinched and reached for his gun but Charles stopped him from drawing it. “Don’t.”, was all he said. Seeing the blond dog approach the dark man caused you all to calm, watching the scene. With a bark, Alfred stopped in front of the outlaw, looking up at him.

The large man crouched in front of the male, giving in to his demands for attention. Javier finally relaxed, smiling as Spain came up to him, bending to the brunette dog’s height. He messed with the metal license attached to the green color, musing softly to himself. “Hey, this one’s got the Spanish flag with the word Spain engraved in it.”, he told Charles, flipping the tag over, “The back says Antonio. I guess that’s his name.” Antonio barked at the mention, panting. Javier chuckled, messing with the Galician Shepherd’s hair. “This one has the American flag and has America engraved in it. Though it has more stars than it should. The back says his name’s Alfred.” They proceeded to check the rest of you. “Hey, the dog that says England is named Arthur!”, Javier laughed. “Strange. Says this is Germany, but I don’t recognize the flag. Name’s Ludwig.”, Charles pointed out.

”N. Italy, so I guess North Italy. This little guy is Feliciano. Think I’ll call him Feli.”, Javier said, moving to Lovino, “And this is S. Italy, so probably South. Named Lovino. I’ll call him Lovi.” Lovino growled at that, snapping his teeth. The Mexican sweat-dropped, deciding against it. “This one says Prussia. His name is Gilbert.”, Charles spoke up. “Let’s see; the one from Sweden is named Berwald, one from Finland is Tino, one from Norway is Lukas with a ‘k’ rather than a ‘c’, one from someplace called Iceland is Emil, and one from Denmark is Matthias.”, Javier informed. “One here from Japan. His name is Kiku. Have another here from France. He’s Francis.”, the darker-skinned man sighed, seemingly tired from checking everyone. “So many dogs. Got one from China who’s named Yao and one from Russia named Ivan.”, the Mexican rubbed his eyes.

”This one’s from Austria, I think.”, Charles huffed, patting Roderich’s head, “Says his name is Roderich.” Javier came to you, smiling gently as he fiddled with your tag. It was a simple silver one in the shape of a bone with your name etched onto it. “This one doesn’t have a flag or country name. The front says (Name) but the back is blank. This one’s a _chica_.” “Eighteen boys and one girl? She in heat?”, Charles asked. You all looked at him in mortification, Alfred’s tail even stopped wagging, earning a guffaw from Javier. “I think we’d know if she was, Charles!” The long-haired man went to reply only to be stopped by a shout about someone at the camp named Dutch. The two shared a glance before heading outside, leaving all of you behind.

Alfred groaned, tail drooping low. “So not cool.” The males turned to you, flushed and embarrassed. “Trust me, _chica_ , we would never-!”, Antonio started, choking on his words. At that, everyone started trying to assure you about... ** _that_** all at once, also while trying to imply there was nothing wrong about you or how they didn’t see themselves doing something like that with you, giving you a headache. “Boys!”, you snapped, silencing them. “It’s fine. I know you guys wouldn’t and you’re not offending me by suggesting otherwise.” As they went to respond, they were interrupted by the doors opening, revealing Charles with two strangers. Alfred gasped.

”Dutch van der Linde and Arthur Morgan.” Your Arthur’s ears perked up. “I guess that’s why Mr. Escuella found my name to be so funny.” “This is them. They’re pretty friendly.”, Charles told the two men. The older man, Dutch you believed, came over, carefully letting Alfred sniff his hand before getting on one knee and petting him. “That one’s Alfred. I think he’s the leader as the others calmed down when he started acting friendly to us.” Alfred perked up at the mention, but deflated as everyone snorted at the idea. The men chuckled. “Perhaps not.”, Dutch said, standing up. Charles took it upon himself to point out and introduce everyone, even telling them about the country names on the tags, aside from yours.

After that, the three talked while you and your friends expressed your worries about being thrown out. Dutch and Arthur left the barn, with Charles sitting down on a stool and petting Alfred. “Dutch said that it’d be nice to have guard dogs and that you all could stay. So, I guess that means welcome to the gang.”


End file.
